The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore
}} The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore is a biography of Albus Dumbledore that was written by Rita Skeeter.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 2 (In Memoriam) Though it ran nine-hundred pages in length, Skeeter completed the book only four weeks after Dumbledore's death in June 1997, meaning that it was probably published in July of that year. As was her common tendency, Rita swooped down in the immediate wake of a death to ensure that public interest remained high, whilst fully exploiting the legal situation that the dead cannot be libelled. The book was rated with five stars by the Daily Prophet. Prior to its release, Betty Braithwaite had visited Rita's home for an interview about the title, and Rita served her tea and a slice of pound cake. It is probably because of this "warmth and softness" that Braithwaite's write-up was highly favourable and quite heavily biased in favour of Skeeter. Contents .]] The book contained some controversial, though partially true, revelations about Dumbledore and his family, for example, the story of covering up of the "sickness" of Dumbledore's sister Ariana. It also talked about how Dumbledore's father was imprisoned in Azkaban for attacking three Muggles, and explored Dumbledore's relationship in his younger days with Gellert Grindelwald, who would later become an immensely powerful Dark Wizard, for many second only to Voldemort, and would be defeated in 1945 by Dumbledore himself. In a sneak peek in the Daily Prophet, Rita says that there is a whole chapter on the Dumbledore/Potter relationship. In this article, Rita also comments on the speculation that Harry may have been involved with Dumbledore's murder. Reactions .]] Skeeter's book was widely discussed and opinions toward it were polarised. Some people, such as Ron's Auntie Muriel, praised Skeeter, while others, such as Elphias Doge and Harry Potter, were furious over Skeeter's conspicuous attempt to impugn Dumbledore's character, Elphias Doge stating that "Skeeter's book contains less fact than a Chocolate Frog Card." Harry, though angry, did acknowledge the fact of Dumbledore and Grindelwald having once been friends, based on a copy of the letter Dumbledore wrote being printed inside the book. An article concerning The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore was published in the Daily Prophet, which was supplemented by an interview with Rita Skeeter about her views on her book. This, of course, was also a promotional piece, as the interview was published before the book was released.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 18 (The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore) Hermione Granger's copy During the search for Voldemort's Horcruxes, Hermione Granger obtained Bathilda Bagshot's copy of the book. From this, she and Harry Potter learned of Ariana's mysterious death and Dumbledore's relationship with Grindelwald. This part of the book at least was confirmed to be true by Aberforth Dumbledore, and later by the spirit of Albus himself (who explained the background to the fragments Harry had learned), showing that Rita did get at least some of her facts straight, despite not knowing the whole story. Bathilda Bagshot's copy Not long after the release of Rita Skeeter's book, she had a copy sent to one of her most valuable sources for the most vulgar and interesting lies and half-truths provided, Bathilda Bagshot. While under the influence of Veritaserum, Bathilda unwittingly provided her with background information of Dumbledore himself, and Grindlewald, her great nephew. Rita had written Bathilda a very cheerful thank you note and had it sent to her, either just before, or at the time that the real Bathilda was killed by Voldemort, and she was taken over by his snake, Nagini. Behind the scenes *Given the speed at which the book was published in spite of its length, the author may have had much of it planned and/or compiled pre-mortem. However, it is also possible that this speed of publication is not unusual in the wizarding world, with magic to help it along, possibly with the help of a Quick-Quotes Quill. *Ironically, the book title "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore" is probably quite accurate since it is a book about Dumbledore's life and there will undoubtedly be lies about it contained therein. *Given Betty Braithewaite's heavy bias in her write-up, it is possible that she, like Skeeter, liked gossip and mistrusted Dumbledore. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' Notes and references Category:Biographies Category:Hermione Granger's possessions Category:Dolores Umbridge's possessions Category:Books Category:Books by Rita Skeeter